deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7: Mayhem/Walkthrough
Walkthrough C.M.S Greely Debris Field Once you exit the skip, hit the suit locator and fly on over to the target in the distance. You will find one of the crew hanging out here by some thrusters sticking out of a piece of debris. Watch out for Lurkers and kill them if they start to get annoying. Move around to the side of the large piece of debris here and look for some kinesis panels. Pull them all off to reveal three blue circles. Use kinesis on all three to pull them from the debris. Beneath them you will find a thruster with a kinesis symbol near the top. Use kinesis to pull it back out of the larger piece of debris. Return to the SK-IP and fast travel to the C.M.S Roanoke. C.M.S Roanoke Debris Field Exit the skip once you arrive. We now have to loot satellites in the immediate area. Activate the suit locator and fly over to the first satellite just to the right of the main structure. Fly to the top of it and pull ou the first flight recorder. The next one is sitting just below the large saucer structure in the distance. Boost over here, but watch out for those red mines nearby, they will lock onto Isaac and follow him around so be sure to shoot them if they get too close! Once you reach the second satellite, remove the flight path. From here, look over to the right for the final satellite sitting nice and close to a bunch of mines. Destroy the mines as you approach and when it is safe grab the third flight recorder. After you have acquired all three flight recorders, activate your suit locator again and fly over to the entrance to the Roanoke. Head on inside. C.M.S Roanoke Edit Once inside, turn to the right and enter the door. Use the suit kiosk if required and then follow the hallway around until you exit into the hangar. Use the Bench here to craft the flight recorder. Make any additional adjustments to your weapons you deem necessary. When you are ready to continue, return outside. C.M.S Roanoke Debris Field Edit Fly over to the shuttle which happens to be parked right outside and open the hatch near the front using kinesis. Place the flight recorder inside. Drop down onto the wing nearby and enter the door here for a short story scene. C.M.S Crozier After the scene use kinesis to pick up the two cylinders with red lock symbols on them nearby and insert them into the sockets against the back wall. Once there are three all plugged in, use kinesis on their cranks to turn them all on. Make your way to the front of the ship and hit the blue panel to activate launch. This next section can be a little hectic. You have basic control of the ship and can move it up, down, left and right and will need to do so to avoid the debris littering the path ahead. Try to stay within the holographic blue squares. In addition to the debris floating about, there are mines all over the place and you have a gun to shoot them down. They will be highlighted in red for you so simply run your reticule over them to lock them on and fire to destroy them. After a few scenes, Isaac will get up and go to the back of the ship. Grab the loose cylinder with kinesis and pop it back into its socket. Now use kinesis to reactivate all three cylinders. Work your way back up to the pilot's seat and continue flying. Shoot the targets as they appear and do your best to avoid the icy outcrops. After a brief bit of additional flying a scene will play to end the mission. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs